


A Very Convincing Argument

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Ficlet, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:57:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	A Very Convincing Argument

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gryffindorJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/gifts).



"Help a bloke out here," James said and pressed his lips to Draco's bare shoulder. "It's a limited edition broom. I've got to buy it the first day or I won't get one."

Draco sensed an opportunity and wasn't about to let it get away.

"What will you do for me?"

James propped himself up, his elbow on his pillow. "I could make supper—"

"You mean bring take away." Draco smirked at James's chagrin. 

But then James grinned and wrapped his hand around Draco's cock, slowly bringing him to hardness again. "I do have talents outside the kitchen."

"Oh? What do you propose?"

James scooted down the bed, resting his chin on Draco's hip, hand still working Draco's cock lazily, his thumb dragging across the head every third or fourth stroke.

"I'll suck your cock," James took the head into his mouth making Draco suck in a breath—he was so very good with his mouth—before continuing, "every day for a month."

"It's a very expensive broom...."

"Mmm." James took more of his length, his fingers drifting down just enough to brush Draco's entrance. Draco reached for his nape and thrust up into his mouth. James pulled off just as he pressed a fingertip to Draco's hole. "Till the end of the season, then?"

Five months was a very fine offer, Draco had to admit. He loved seeing that dark hair between his thighs, bobbing up and down. His pink lips stretched wide around Draco's cock. And the things James did with his tongue and fingers would make some men weep. 

There was only one problem.

"But James?" Draco tugged his hair to get his attention and James moaned in response, making Draco's cock throb. He would save that bit of information away for later. 

James licked up the underside from base to tip. "Yeah?"

"You already suck my cock everyday."

"I do." James chuckled, his eyes bright with mischief. "Because I love sucking your cock."

James's finger was now halfway inside Draco and, imagining all that would come next, he decided they'd had enough foreplay. 

"What else can you offer?" 

Taking one of Draco's balls into his mouth, James stroked him with one hand and continued fingering him with the other. 

When James's tongue pressed to his hole, pointed and probing, Draco pulled his legs back giving him greater access.

And decided he'd buy James the broom.


End file.
